


Starry Night

by Taateli



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taateli/pseuds/Taateli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

It was a dark November evening in Helsinki. Adam Lambert was lying on his hotel bed and looking at the ceiling. He was bored. His veins were still full of energy and sexual tension after the great gig he just had. Crowd was amazing and Finns were all so beautiful. Maybe it was in their water. Adam wanted to give it a try tonight. Not water, but a Finn. 

Soon enough Adam and his crew were under the dark night sky. The air was so fresh they wanted to walk instead of taking the usual taxi. Adam loved the feeling of cold wind breezing to his face. He felt so alive. Tour had been amazing, and it wasn't just a couple of hot men he had had on his bed moaning from pleasure. Today there would be one more, if Adam had a choice. In Europe it was so easy. He wouldn't have to deal with them later. Of course deep inside he was wishing to find that special someone who he could give his heart to. But a tour is not right place to do that. This was the place to enjoy the single life on its best. 

The group stepped inside a local club Teatteri. They had a VIP section booked for them. They spent some time there, but Adam felt empty. "I came here to find someone to fuck, not to chitchat with my own crew", Adam thought to himself. Luckily his people knew him and his needs well enough. Soon they were asking the host if they could visit the club called Jenny Woo, which Adam had visited last time he was in Finland. The host made some quick phone calls and in no time they were told the bar could take them in. 

After some more walking they arrived to the club and stepped inside. It was no surprise there were lots of heads turning and people whispering to each others "That's Adam Lambert!" Adam smiled to them and was lead to a special section by security personnel. They were brought some sparkling wine and vodka. Adam started eyeing the dancing people. He liked what he saw. Lots of beautiful people. But it wasn't that easy. Adam wanted to be impressed by the one he would take into his bed. He reminded himself it wasn't a gaybar, so not everyone wanted to be fucked by him. Adam felt confident and little bit nasty. Just the perfect mood to have some firecracker in his bed. The sex would be spectacular. 

Adam found a lollipop from his pocket and started to suck it. Lollipops had a nice twist of sexual power in them. What a perfect aid it was when flirting and trying to find out if the person was into cock sucking. Straight guys would be mostly horrified by his intense look and tongue games and run away quickly. Though sometimes Adam was good at converting people, but that's a whole different story.   
Some of Adam's crew left to hotel, they were so tired. Adam started to get frustrated, because people he was eyeing just didn't have that special something he was looking for. The small group that still was left, started to look a bit tired too and they were starting to get ready to leave. Adam sighed, but what choice did he have? He was in a strange city, so he just had to go with others. 

Adam decided to go to toilet once more before leaving. He was coming back from there, and was just a few meters away from his group, when he saw something. Some new people had arrived to the club. Couple of girls and a guy. Very small, cute blonde who was dancing and laughing. Slim body, nice ass and carved cheekbones. Adam didn't move. "Wow. He's hot. Like.. really hot." Adam thought to himself again. It didn't took long to make a decision. Adam put on his sexiest smile while sucking the lollipop and approached the cute guy. He tapped his shoulder, and the guy turned around. Adam wasn't prepared to what was facing him. The hypnotic light blue eyes that were full of laughter. 

"Hi" Adam said and was suddenly overwhelmed by some mystical energy this guy was glowing. "Hi" the guy said with a big and friendly smile. At that point Adam knew this could end well. "Want a lollipop?" Adam said and took the lollipop slowly out of his mouth and gave it a one last seductive lick before offering it to this cute guy. The guy tilted his head a bit and smiled mysteriously, before opening his mouth and taking the lollipop in. "Ha, he is open minded. Well that's a good sign." Adam smirked inside his head. 

"I am Adam." 

"My name is Sauli." 

"Soww-le?"

Sauli chuckled. ”No, that's not how you say my name! It's Sau-li. Sauli." 

Sauli wasn't being shy or trying to please Adam. He had courage to correct Adam and that's what Adam liked. There were a lot of fan boys around, but it was much harder to try to find someone who is being himself and not only trying to hit a celebrity. 

They were talking a bit about Helsinki, and that's when Adam found out his new catch wasn't fluent in English. He was taking his time to find the right words, but at that moment Adam could have given him all the time in the world. He couldn't stop staring at those blue eyes that showed all Sauli's emotions in nanoseconds. If the eyes really are the mirror of the soul, the blonde must have the most beautiful soul. 

Adam hadn't lost his urge to have some earth shaking sex with this guy, but it wasn't the only feeling anymore. He almost wanted to... cuddle Sauli. Cuddle? Not the usual way he treated his one night stands. "You are so cute!" Adam suddenly heard his thoughts spoken. Oops, he didn't quite mean to say it aloud, but it was so damn true. Sauli smiled to him so sweetly that Adam wanted to kiss him right there. "Would you... Would you like to come at my hotel?" Adam gave Sauli his most suggestive look and touched his toned arm. "Sure." No more words were needed. 

Adam's small group was walking way ahead of them. They were used to see Adam hook up with a variety of guys. Adam and Sauli were walking slow and surprisingly quiet. Neither of them felt the need to speak. "Look, stars." Sauli pointed the night sky. That little gesture made something twirl in Adam's stomach. "Wait" he whispered and stopped right there. He pulled Sauli close to himself. They were looking deep into each other’s eyes when Adam felt that twirl again. He lifted his hands and put them around Sauli's head as holding it still. He wanted to capture the moment. Something inside him kept telling that he wouldn't want to forget these eyes. They were too immersed into the moment to notice the photographer that just took a picture of them. 

The first kiss. It was like dancing in perfect harmony, as one. It started as gentle, but soon deepened and became passionate. Small groan of lust escaped from Adam's throat, and he felt he was ready to go to hotel much faster now. Also Sauli's eyes had got a different spark, which made them hurry. 

When they finally got into bed, most of the clothes had already been thrown away. Sauli's shirt was just been taken off by Adam, and now the singer was smiling. "Bluebirds and flowers? Your tattoos are as cute as you." He started to kiss every inch of Sauli's body while Sauli was enjoying every second of it. 

The night was long and filled with passionate kisses, steamy sex and lots of moaning. Sauli was the firecracker Adam had been looking for, but he was also very sensual and gentle with his touch. When they were thoroughly satisfied, Adam felt a need to pull Sauli close to him. He didn't have to do that, Sauli was already putting his head onto Adam's chest. Adam closed his eyes and enjoyed listening Sauli breathing next to him. It was something he really missed on those lonely nights he spent alone. Warmth and safety of another person. 

Adam wasn't sure if it's okay to pet one night stand's hair, but he felt that this guy wouldn't mind. He started to run his fingers through the blonde hair, which made Sauli hum of enjoyment. "I don't want this to end", Adam found himself thinking. Usually he was just happy to see the guys gone from his bed as soon as possible, but not now. This was different. Sauli felt so comfortable. Like he is right there where he belongs. And he looked completely peaceful and confident. Not like some of those fan boys who are almost in panic when they are done with sex. So shy and uneasy to talk with. Sauli didn't look like he is in hurry at all, so Adam fell asleep. 

At the morning Adam woke up and noticed he is in a trap. Trap formed by hands and legs belonging to a man who was sleeping next to him. Sauli had wrapped a lot of his limbs around Adam, which was simply adorable. Adam kissed Sauli's forehead. Suddenly he was worried, that this beautiful man would hurry out after waking up. 

Sauli woke up a little bit later and was a bit embarrassed about his limbs all over Adam. Adam smiled to him, which made the blonde yawn and stretch himself, before giving the sweetest smile back. "Uhm.. do you happen to have some good breakfast in this hotel?", he asked. Adam chuckled. This definitely wasn't one of those shy guys. Sauli was being so straightforward it made Adam grin. Realness was one of those traits he always wanted his new boyfriend to have. Maybe one day I will find one, he added to himself. 

Their breakfast was very enjoyable. Casual and nice with some laughter and chitchat about everything that came into their minds. This was certainly something Adam didn't except when he went into a bar to find someone to get laid with, but right now it felt just good and fun and normal. 

Little uncomfortable silence arrived when they finished eating. It was time to part. They stood up and walked outside in a mutual understanding. They stopped and looked at each others. "I think I have to go now." Sauli started. "It has been fun." He glanced at the ground; it seemed he was a bit nervous. Adam looked at him, looked into those blue bright eyes, felt like drowning and made a decision. 

"Can I have your phone number?"

That smile of his. It could move mountains.


End file.
